


After

by Nynaeve



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, F/M, Post Season 10, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynaeve/pseuds/Nynaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala hadn't expected for it to be Cam, but all things considered, she's glad it is. Set post-S.10</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for a drabble challenge at http://writerverse.livejournal.com_

It could have easily been Daniel, Vala supposes, as she stares up at the ceiling. The only problem is that Daniel never asked her out for drinks, save for one pity date. She's not a damn charity case, but she knows she's more broken than she cares to admit and it was nice that he cared, even if it did seem patronizing. Yes, it very well could have been Daniel breathing evenly next to her in a darkened bedroom.

Except that it isn't.

Hours before, she'd sat in the commissary, unusually alone, wondering what she was going to do with herself now that Sam had gone to Atlantis and Daniel had taken a three month tour to some planet with lots of boring rocks. She'd felt bereft, although she'd tried to hide it. Her dirty little secret is that she hates to be alone, hates the silence more specifically, because she can still remember Qetesh and all the evil her hands had done.

"How about I buy you a decent dinner?" Cam had asked her when he'd caught her staring at a pathetic looking piece of fried chicken.

There had been meat, there had been potatoes, and there had definitely been a lot of drinks. The menu had pictured a myriad of lovely cocktails, ones with umbrellas and brightly colored juices. She's a fan of the margarita, though, and Vala had figured if Cam was buying, she might as well drink it up. Who knew when she'd be able to let loose again? She had three, and then she had something called a Long Island Iced Tea. By the time it was over, she was barely walking and Cam had to practically carry her to the car.

"You're a lightweight, sweetheart," he'd drawled at her as he put her in the car.

"Maybe you should take me out for drinks more often," she'd retorted. Her words had sounded slurred to her own ears.

"I'll take you back to the base."

No, she had thought to herself. "No!"

"You need to sleep."

She'd shook her head and the world had spun. "No. Not there. I'm tired of being underground. I want to be free. I didn't get rid of that damn snake just to be another prisoner." It had been an overstatement, but alcohol has always had the tendency to make Vala more…Vala.

They ended up at his place somehow; the details are fuzzy, although she distinctly recalls putting her hands down his pants. Now, she's lying on his bed, her clothes mingled with his on the ground. It'd been a while since she'd had a lover and all things considered, Cam isn't a bad choice. He's snoring lightly and she's finally coming out of the intoxicated fog. On television there are always regrets, but she doesn't have any, other than to wonder why she spent so much time needling Daniel instead of noticing Cameron Mitchell.

Leaning over she studies Cam's face and decides she likes it. Pressing her lips to his, she pushes a leg over his torso and begins to rouse him. Their first time is hazy in her memory, but she knows it was hot and, if his groggy smile is any indication, that it was good. His hands grab her hips and his eyes flutter open.

"Hey there," he whispers.

Maybe it could have been Daniel, Vala supposes as she let's out a low moan, but all things considered, she's rather glad it's not.


End file.
